


Hey, stranger [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Purgatory AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So in my clips Cas was always the one with memory problems, but what if...</p><p>Plot: It was Balthazar who saved Cas from the Purgatory. But big brother was too scared that Castiel was still angry at him... So Balthazar acts like a new person, that doesn't even know Cas. But it's me (addicted to fluff), so...everything ends good (with help of Dean's trolling xD)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, stranger [vid]




End file.
